


Just for now

by GodHelpMyNun



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, just a bit, that's pretty much it they just bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodHelpMyNun/pseuds/GodHelpMyNun
Summary: Lestat sees Armand sleeping.
Relationships: Armand & Lestat de Lioncourt, Armand/Lestat de Lioncourt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Just for now

**Author's Note:**

> Should I still state I don't own any of the characters and etc? It's pretty obvious by my bank acount. :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! I'm open for some constructive criticism. Plus grammar errors and sentance structure. English is not my first language ;p and I feel like some of those are waay too long. 
> 
> Stay safe guys! Read fics

Armand was sprawled on the bed, a luscious vision of bare skin and white sheets. He lay on his side, the thin satin fallowing the curve of his body, the dip of his waist, long slender legs reaching the foot of the bed. Skin glowing, marbled and pure. The shape of his collarbones so prominent, I felt like sinking my teeth in them. Lips – was there something about that mouth to be said, that already hasn’t. Only the curve of them inspired my imagination. That perfect cupid’s bowl stretched around my shaft, parted in a needy moan. It stirred me up to see him so peaceful and vulnerable. Would it be good to stir myself some more? What would Marius think of it? Tossing such a splending thing aside. Armand is a gem, rough as they come. 

I crawled on the bed like a cat closing in on his prey and lay next to him, facing his back. I ran my fingers over the silk that covered him, barely touching, only enticing myself further with the shape of him. His chest fell and rose in a calm rhythm. He smelled of blood, encompassing him almost like perfume. His victim must have been a young lady. It riled me to imagine him feed on something as fragile and beautiful as that.  


I took the hem of the cover and slit it slowly down to his ankles. He stirred slightly, the muscles under the skin rippling with every movement. It felt like I was unwrapping a present left there only for me. I felt wicked to bother him in his sleep but it made it all the more fun. I felt the skin, ran my hand from his shoulder to a naked tights, I squeezed it between my fingers. Ripe and full, I wanted to bite it. He only slept in his briefs, which hugged tightly the shape of his rounded ass. There was a fascinating androgyny to him, you would never mistake him for a girl, but there were slight movement and curves reminding you of a woman. I took his ass, grabbed it and spread it slightly witch made him quiver. He unconsciously grinded on me as he stirred in his sleep.  


I kissed his shoulder, leaving butterfly kissed down his arm, as I dug my nails in the soft skin of his inner tight. A tempting little moan escaped his lips. His body shifted, shaking the sleep off. He turned his head around, feeling the presence of someone behind him.  


“What are you doing?” his voice heavy with sleep, falling smoothly like the silk that covered him  


He looked disheveled, the deep brown of his eyes clouded by dreams. He seemed confused. I don’t think he had a true grasp of the situation, so I kissed his shoulder again and dug my nails in his plump cheeks. A smile spread over my lips as his head fell back down muffling an annoyed groan.  


“Stop.” he slapped my hand away and buried his head back in the pillow.  


That didn’t put me off, there was no force to it. My hand was back on his skin, entertaining the dip of his waist, caressing the flat plane of his belly, while I kept lavishing him in kisses. Going from his arm, to the little slip of exposed skin in the crook of his neck under his tousled curls. He jerked slightly as my lips kissed there. I delighted in it, thinking I had stumbled upon a nice spot for him.  


His face was hidden from me, keeping it buried in the pillow. He was perhaps trying to come to a conclusion. Maybe try to will himself that he in fact didn’t want our little play to continue.  


I closed my mouth over one shoulder, not biting, not even scratching. Just to let him know the sensation of my fangs on his skin. My other hand roamed over his side, under the hem of his boxers. I left it there didn’t move an inch further. I made my offering, this is what I wanted. I stilled, waiting for him to finally put that inviting mouth of his on mine or punch me out of his bed.  


The answer didn’t come late.  


“I hate you” – he whispered softly in my mouth  


He turned as he wrapped his fingers around my neck, stilling me in place so he could ravish my mouth as he pleased. He kissed almost tenderly, with unchecked passion. So unlike what I imagined his kisses would be. His mouth was soft and plush, one of those things that carried the resemblance of a woman.  


Pushed me down on the mattress and climbed on top of me, I sat back up. I didn’t want to miss a second of this show, an inch of his skin. His eyes were intense, full with desire and what I would entertain to be resentment. It felt like he was summoning the fire gift to come and burn me to a crisp right in front of his eyes.  


Still he was sitting in my lab half naked by choice and I couldn’t help but smile wickedly. He was in my arms, the perfection of the moment didn’t escape me. I slipped my hands to his waist, down to his tights marveling at the sight. He was truly one of the most beautiful things I had laid my eyes and hands on. His skin looked so white and pure, the desire to bruise and mark it was inevitable. It felt like I shouldn’t be doing this. Him. But how could I leave such a captivating thing alone, when he was straddling my hips, ready for whatever I was going to give.  


“Dare, not smile!” – he hissed in my ear, tugging on my hair to expose my neck.  


He kissed my neck slowly, lingering on every spot. Almost agonizing with all the things I wanted to do to him. His hips moved easy, only to make me feel him, barely teasing. The feeling of his plush lips down my throat was gone, replaced by a sharp fang sliding on my skin. I took a deep breath. I knew where he was going, I took hold of his ass tighter, pushing him closer to me. Waiting for the thrill.  


He sucked at a tender spot, leaving a hickey. Chuckling, he pulling away with a mischievous smile, like a child proud of his antics.  
“You devil” I smiled back  


He played me and I liked it. I wrapped my hands around his waist, it felt so small and fragile as if I could break it easily. Perhaps the opposite was true too, he could break mine just as easily. The idea of holding something so deadly, yet willing to lay itself before you had a charm of it’s own.  


I pulled him back to me, kissed him eager to have him on me. I was impatient. His hands slid down to the roll of buttons of my shirt, making a quick work of them. Pulling my shirt down. His hands traveled over my chest, feeling the skin beneath, as a curious cat exploring what’s under the wrapping. His greedy hands only fueled my need. I clutched his ass, grinding him down on me. He moaned sweetly in surprise. I wrapped my hands around his waist, holding tight, forcing him down on my body. I wanted to show how hard I was for him. His back arched backwards, pulling us apart. I think he wanted to say something but my lips quickly found his open throat. He melted in my arms as I indulged in the tender skin of his neck. I could feel his muscles relax, his heart picked it’s pace as his moans became frequent and audible. His little trust took form, eager and demanding to be acknowledged.  


It was a sweet spot after all. And there was so much more to find.  


Suddenly he grabbed my jaw, squeezing my cheeks and pushed me away again. He said nothing, only starred at me with the viciousness of a predator. For a second I saw the glimpse of sentiment pass through his eyes. For what, I could only guess. He was quick to diverge my attention. Shoved me back to the mattress. As I made an attempt to get up again he laid flat on top of me, capturing my lips.  


The atmosphere had suddenly changed, there was something else hanging in the air. He left my mouth. His lips moved slowly to my neck and down to my chest, falling a particular line down my stomach. My mind went blank as I watched him lower himself. Seductive, learned movement. A part of me was scandalized by how well he knew them. The idea of how many people were granted this enticing view. How many of them had loved him like I do, cherished every inch they were allowed to touch. My mind suddenly spun back to Marius. How much of this view did he get to enjoy and how could he deny himself such a thing. What was I thinking about?  


All this made me want to ravish him even more, make room in his bed for me. Make him remember, search for me again.  


A sharp pull of my belt, a forceful yank of the pants and I was bear before him. He stilled. Only looking for a few moments, scanning over his price. Making his mind if he liked it or not. It was truly a masterpiece of a feeling to be under the judging gaze of a beautiful thing such as him.  


He lay between my legs, looking at my erect cock. He licked his lips as he looked back at me. His eyes were wide, pupils dilated and I could feel myself growing harder just by his gaze. He placed a finger on the tip of it and brought it back to his tongue. Getting a taste of it. Mocking me with a playful grin. I took a deep breath. Restraining my desire that currently boiled like the hell fires to just slam him on the matters and take him as he is.  


“You’re a terrible tease!”  


“Thank you.” he answered nonchalantly while circling his lips around the head  


It send a jolt a pleasure to my body. He felt it too. His eyes were locked on mine as his tongue played over my shaft. How gorgeous he looked like this. There was something so sinful about him. His angelic looks didn’t match his actions. Seeing him behind a cock, playing with it as if it’s some kind of a toy he got his hands on was all to much for me to process with his mouth on me.  


He swallowed me whole in one sweep move. I felt the back of his throat, warm and slick, closing around me. I moaned loudly witch enticed him further. Quickening his pace, licking the tip of my head before brining himself down on my shaft. It was excruciating, my body convulsed around his sweet mouth. His gaze adding to the high he was leading me on. He enjoyed watching me come undone. He could feel every vein twitching in his mouth and used it to his advantage. His perfectly defined cupid’s bowl stretched around my cock, while his eyes didn’t leave me for a second. It was all too much.  


I gave him a warning; he glared at me with an impish glee to his eyes. I spend in his mouth. He took it all.  


I breathed heavily, chasing my high. I found it hard to believe what he did but I was not prepared for what was to come. I sat up, still dizzy to see him sat on his calves with his palms laid flat on his tights. A single finger ran through the corners of his mouth, gathering all that was left of my come, liking it clean.  


He turned to me, sticking his tongue out with a challenging stare.  


I was mesmerized.  


If I hadn’t just come I would say it was a shameless sting of desire that shook me. Perhaps it was the sheer realization of how much that little angel knew exactly what he was doing to me and how to do it. I felt truly captivated. I don’t think I would like this to end. I wanted to it again, burn the image of this in my mind.  
“Did Marius thought you to do that?” I sat up straight, opening my arms for him  


I suddenly wanted to hug him, just hug him. He nodded slightly, moving cautiously into the hug.  


“He always was a man of exquisite taste.”  


He relaxed into my hands. Nodded again but absentmindedly, I felt he was lost in thoughts somewhere far away from me. I kissed his cheek and he stirred in surprised. Pulled away and stared at me as if he had seen a ghost.  


“It was only a kiss.” I smiled. "I want to do much more than that."  


“Don’t be so nice, you’re unnerving me” he spat in a low voice  


“Do chaste kisses make you nervous?” I asked as I traced the line of his artery. Starting just bellow the angle of his jaw going down the prominent collarbones. He moaned softly in my ear, digging his slender fingers in my hair. “Such a tender looking creature, to shy away from simple affection. Why would that be?”  


He kissed me putting his whole weight on me, making me arch back. He only wanted to shut me up. When he looked down on me I felt lost in him. His gaze was haunting. The tranquility of his dark eyes framing a fire that hid sorrow behind pretty lashes. Velvet curls falling over his face, forming a blood-like halo around the serene image. Mouth parted, red and lush from his performance. So seductively swollen. I ran my finger over his bottom lip. If I could mess that defined shape into something smudged and unrecognizable I would.  


I ran my hands through his back, enjoying the sensation of his skin on mine. I was only lavishing in the image of him in that moment. I didn’t even realize I was doing it until the pressure on his back, pushed the bulge in his briefs to my stomach. He winced, as if in pain.  


His face twisted, Now I only yearned to make him feel good. Cherish him, worship even.  


He shuddered slightly as he felt my hands beneath the hem of his briefs. I looked up only at him as I pushed them down over his tights. He moved to get them off fully. He was truly a masterpiece. I allowed myself to look at him, bare as he was. His heart beat quickened again; his breathing was short and shallow. He stood there unmoving, giving me allowance to stare. Burying his hands in my hair again, tugging at it so I can look up at him. Such an appetizing expression, defined by hunger.  


“Come here” I whispered low in his mouth  


I guided his tights further apart he fallowed pliantly, almost humble. He fit with ease in my lab. Sitting with such grace. A pathetic sing of jealousy bit at me again. He knew every move by heart and I was again imagining how many people got to see his grace.  


I caught his lips in mine, kissed his neck. I could feel the vein beneath his skin pulsing with every beat. I could hear his heartbeat next to mine. It felt like rapture. My hands fallowed the arch line of his spine, the little dimples in his lower back. I took his ass in my hands again, spread him open and pushed him further into me so I could feel the hard cock rubbing in mine. He let out a pleased sound. His little wines were most enticing to the ear.  


I brought two fingers to his mouth. He took them in obediently. His eyes were blazing while he stirred them around his mouth. I could feel his tongue wrapping around each one individually. Playing with them as easily as he played with my cock.  


I would be cursed to never forget this sight in front of me. The devil knew exactly how to rile me up.  


I pulled my fingers out. He smiled back with a devilish grin. A grin that soon twisted into a wanton grimace. I grabbed his hair yanked it to the side. My finger broke into the rim of muscles and settled into his tight entrance. His whole body tensed as I moved inside of him. I let my fang slide over his neck, breaking the skin, leaving a trail of red. His eyes fluttered as if relieve overtook him. The scent of him was intoxicating, rich and sweet with a sour kind of aftertaste. It went straight to my groin. I traced the line of blood with my tongue, savoring every drop as I curled my fingers searching for a particular little bump in him. He jerked in my hands, then immediately buried his head in my shoulder.  


“Let’s see…is this good?” I pushed my finger in again, nudging the same spot. This time his hands flew to my shoulders grabbing at them to still himself.  


It was an innocent and childish reaction, bearing a peace of reminder of how young he really is.  


I took hold of his jaw and brought his face to mine. He moaned in my mouth and it sent shivers down my spine. He was so quiet. Small raged breaths and little pleading wines. A soft lullaby. But I wanted a litany of screams and raged breath. Open mouthed moans and wide open legs. Begging me to fill him.  


I added another finger, breaking into his snug entrance. I wrapped my hand around his waist, squeezing hard enough to bruise. The force of it made him arch his back and his neck was exposed again. While my fingers worked faster in him I dug my nails in the back of his shoulder hard enough to draw blood. He winced, his fingers wrapping around my throat pushing me away from his lips. He was breathing heavily, sinking down on my fingers as deep as he could. I stilled them. He begun fucking himself on them and his damned eyes were staring back at me again, provoking me. I took my blood stained fingers and spread it over his lush lips, the skin giving in with every touch like a pliant doll. I took his lips, tasting his sweetness. It aroused my senses and prickled underneath my skin. He shuddered.  


“Do you like how you taste?”  


“I had better.”  


He quickly pulled on my hair, sinking his teeth deep in my throat. I moaned as I felt him sucking in my blood. I felt my mind going into a blissful haze. The sensation of the blood leaving your body, the frantic panic drowned out by the ecstasy of losing your mind.  


I pushed him off me and on the mattress. He fell on his back. A marvelous sight. Long sculpted legs open in front of me, for me. Strands of hair stuck to his lips, eyes shot with surprise. He reached out to me. Innocent, like a child asking to be hugged. I was again struck by his beauty. Somewhat boyish, somewhat feminine bewitching in his pureness. Under the creamy skin you find daggers ready to be launched at the poor thing that dared cross his path. I felt almost sentimental, regretful that we couldn’t love each other in the way we wanted. But that was for another time.  


I placed his leg over my shoulder. Lavishing in the pale skin, the form of his calves. Kissing wherever I saw fit. I caught his tights. Loving the way they filled my hands. Moved to the gentle curve of his hipbones and the dip of his stomach. How fascinating it was to have a boy so perfectly structured laid out for you to take. Devils in the details and it was so very true for him. I was only indulging myself and he was waiting for me patiently with a warm gaze. He was looking at me almost curiously as if he was exploring me as much as I did him.  


A single drop of blood stood on the corner of his mouth. I swiped it off and pushed it back in his mouth. He licked my finger clean, letting his legs fall around me as he pulled me to himself. There was a moment where I just stared in the depths of his eyes and he was kind enough to do the same. There was a part so inhuman and unreachable in him, cold and abandoned. It was unfathomable to me, this ice he held inside.  


Just like before he knew when he was being exposed so he wrapped his hands around me. Bit my ear softly and whispered “Fuck me”.  


How he knew to control so well.  


I took my cock and pushed it in, stretching him open with no little force. He moaned as his eyes closed shut. The beautiful features of his face twisting in discomfort. I filled him slowly. He was tight to say the least. The pressure and warmth that enveloped me amplified my lust, heightening my sense. Until I wanted nothing more than to ram in him and hear my name ripped form ragged breaths. I had no doubt he wouldn’t hurt too much from something like this but it was not pain I wanted to induce. His body was already trying to get away from me. I soon found those perched hipbones make for a great handle.  


His little wines were making me that much more impatient. I slammed in my last inch. His hands grabbed at the sheets as a loud moan escaped him, silencing himself with the back of his hand. Such a pretty thing and how bad I wanted to mess it up. I pulled out slowly. He eased a bit letting his muscles rest. I pulled one leg over my shoulder, enjoying it’s form and length.  


“Armand” I called to him quietly  


I wanted him to look at me while I drove back inside him. I was pleased to see the cold stare was fogged by an impatient craving. His expression twisting in a delicious image when I slammed my full length in. Lips fell open, forming a delicious particularly loud whine. His body jerked away from me but I grabbed him by the leg. Pulling him abruptly of the mattress so I could reach his tights with my mouth. I sank my teeth in the soft spot on the inside of his full tight. His muscles contracted and I could feel the spasm of pleasure that ran through him, sucking me in as I started pounding in him.  


His blood felt like fire through my veins. Warm and honeyed, yet a bit too much and it might burn you. Still the thrill of him was liquid euphoria as I felt it feed my body and delight my senses.  


I picked up my pace. Building a steady rhythm which he only fuelled by desperate little whines.  
But he was not looking at me, as I wanted him to. I wanted to see his pretty face slowly fall apart under my trusts. But he kept it hidden. His hand was covering his eyes and while the panting open mouth was a sight of it’s own I wanted to see everything. His voice was strained form suppressing his moans. It frustrated me. Half of this was simply to marvel over the beauty of him. See him come undone.  


“Armand” I whispered again and stopped all at once.  


I came right on top of him, removing his hands away from his face.  


“You’re not being fair. I want to see you” His face was red. The blood from his victim flowing to his cheeks creating a thin peachy hue. “Now you remember to be embarrassed?” I found it to be most amusing “After all you did!” I mocked with a smile. He turned his head around and I could see the hue deepening. I laughed. I couldn’t help it. “My, you’re just too gorgeous! What do you have to be embarrassed about?” I covered his face with kisses, at which he wined and pushed my face away annoyed. I grabbed his hands and locked them with mine, keeping them glued to the mattress. He observed our locked hands with curiosity. Tried to free himself, test my strength, see how much he can push me.  


“I want to see you” I sucked a hickey on his neck, holding him pinned where I wanted “I want to hear you” I started moving inside him  


The tightness was giving way, keeping a much delightful pressure on my cock. I could move freely. Keeping myself as deep as I could the sight of my cock buried up to the hilt in his tight little hole. Feeling the way he quivered inside me with every thrust. The litany of desperate moans I so craved, filling my ears as my cock rubbed in that favorable bundle of nerves. He cried out, sucking me in. It was heaven to be able to feel the insides of his hot entrance.  


“Keep them there” I whispered in his ear, untangling our hands  


I held onto his hipbones, taking advantage of the elegant handles that were so thoughtfully created for a body like that. As if nature itself created him for this act in particularly. Giving his lovers all they need to enjoy and satisfy him properly.  


“Lestat” He choked out, breathless  


It nearly did me in to hear my name so desperately begged for from the devil’s mouth. If demons were as beautiful as he was I would be inconceivably weak to them.  


I pounded quicker. Tender lips stretched out in a seductive manner. Eyes closed shut, blindly searching for something to grab on. He was meeting my trusts with a growing desperation, written all over his face. His nerves were ribbled with shots of bliss and I could feel every one of them coursing through his body. Erupting his sense to the point where he could no longer control his body. His legs were shaking uncontrollably.  


“Lestat” He whined again  


He seemed so soft and vulnerable in that moment. Tame, almost.  


“I know, love. I know” He was close and so was I  


I moved on top of him, spreading delicate kisses on his neck to sooth him. My hands moved to his back lifting him softly so I could gain more leverage. His body was so pliable at this point, he arched his back beautifully. I continued to leave butterfly kisses wherever I saw, while my cock rammed into him. He was a mess. This exactly I wanted to see. I made him come undone and his eager moans, falling from his captivating mouth were bringing me closer to the edge. I caught his mouth muffling the sounds, he kissed me back desperately.  


His back suddenly straitened like a bow, I sank my teeth in his throat as I felt the ecstasy taking over his body. He cried out, restless and needy. His hot spent stuck to my stomach. My high came as soon as my veins were filled with that same bitter-sweet nectar. Like hot coil running through my veins meeting my desire. For a moment my body was so aroused with sensation it bordered on pain. The taste of his blood, the snug hotness that surrounded my cock and his tempting wines. It all did me in. I hunched over with the force of it, black spots covered my vision.  


It was intoxicating, I had anticipated this moment. Penetrating him in any way I could at the top of his high. He was panting heavily beneath me, watching as I come undone. Perhaps he craved to see the same thing I did. I fell next to him, trying to catch my breath as my vision finally cleared. We stayed still as we waited for our bodies to calm down.  


I felt like I had nothing to say but I could stay here with him all night. I felt the urge to hug him again. I didn’t understand this impulse of mine. Was I virgin thanking the girl who finally decide to sleep with me? It didn’t really matter. I turned to him, wrapping my hands around him and pulling him closer.  


“Get away from me.” He hissed, pushing me away  


His skin was still flush. Resembled the softness of a living person. I placed my hand back over him  


“I was just inside you” I reminded him  


I managed to stir something in him. A loud groan filled his lips in agitation.  


“Yes, there was a purpose to that. This – doesn’t”  


“You let me fuck you, but you won’t let me hug you? What hierarchy is that?”  


I could vaguely see the outlines of a monster who would let him build such a thing. The coldness in his eyes, I saw before was no ghost. It was as real as him, cold and detached. Afraid to reach for anything else than the vague because depths had burned him many times.  


I covered his face with kisses again like I was playing with a child. He tried to push me away but I caught his wrists. “You’re a little devil but you still deserve good things. Look at me.”

**Author's Note:**

> The end is a bit loose. There was a point to it but I got out of the zone so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ roll with it


End file.
